Currently, online social networking has become popular in people's daily life. There is a frequent need to add contacts in online social networking, such as adding friends when meeting face to face, creating and adding a group, or building a following relationship of an official account. The most common method to add contacts is to ask for a social network account (for example, a QQ account, a Wechat account, a Weibo account, and a Facebook account) of the other side and manually input the obtained social account to add contacts. This adding method is straightforward, but has some disadvantages. For example, a social account having long characters needs to be repeatedly confirmed, and people having bad memory may incompletely input characters. Further, for a user having difficulty in speaking English, it is difficult to pronounce an account including English letters clearly. Moreover, some user groups have poor knowledge about English letters because of problems such as age and education. For these users, there is a huge usage problem when adding a social account including English letters. In addition, when an account both has letters and numbers, a user needs to frequently switch a keyboard input method when using a social application of a mobile terminal to input the account, consequently reducing efficiency of adding contacts and worsening a user experience of adding contacts.